Cadeau pour Le Chat d'Oz
by KartenK
Summary: Sherlock galère sur une enquête, tandis que John ramène une surprise à Baker Street.


_Cadea pour Le Chat d'Oz à l'occasion du Secret Santa 2015 ! J'espère que ça te plaira, c'est un petit truc comme ça voilà. .w._

* * *

Quand John Watson rentra à Baker Street, son colocataire et ami était allongé sur le canapé en robe de chambre marmonnant pour lui-même. Ou peut-être bien qu'il marmonnait pour John, puisque le détective ne s'arrêtait pas de parler quand le médecin quittait l'appartement. Le blond retira sa veste, déposa son sac et se dirigea vers son fauteuil, fatigué non seulement par ses patients mais aussi par l'enquête sur laquelle Sherlock et lui bloquaient depuis trois jours. Lestrade allait s'arracher les cheveux si le mystère ne se résolvait pas rapidement. Et lui aussi. A peine s'était-il assis que l'accent anglais du grand Sherlock Holmes interrompit le court de ses pensées.

« Ce soir, on sort. »

John soupira. Non. Vraiment, non. Il avait plutôt envie de se jeter dans son lit, d'enfoncer sa tête dans son oreiller et de dormir jusqu'au lendemain midi. A défaut, enquêter lui semblait plus approprié qu'un dîner chez Angelo puis, surtout, il avait déjà des plans. Il n'avait que deux minutes de repos à s'accorder, et il repartait.

« Je ne peux pas.

-Bien sûr que si. »

Eh bien non. Il était catégorique. Ce rendez-vous était prévu depuis une semaine et lui tenait à coeur. Il ne pouvait simplement pas l'annuler car Sherlock Holmes avait soudainement envie de sortir. John ne répondit rien, et le détective se tourna dans son canapé en marmonnant de nouveau. L'enquête devait lui prendre toute la tête, et il devait certainement avoir trois ou quatre patchs sur le bras. Sans un mot de plus, John se releva, remit sa veste et sortit. En bas, Mrs Hudson l'attendait.

« Il va mieux ?

-Pas vraiment. Avec un peu de chance, il trouvera la solution dans quelques heures, d'un coup, comme à chaque fois. »

Du moins c'est ce qu'ils espéraient tous. Non seulement car ils craignaient une autre victime du meurtre en série, mais aussi car Sherlock manquait de péter les plombs d'une minute à l'autre. John n'était pas très rassuré en laissant le brun seul, il se promit de faire au plus vite. Il devait juste aller chez Molly, ça irait.

John n'était partit qu'une heure et demie. A son retour, Mrs Hudson était agitée et se jeta sur lui.

« Ça le rend fou ! Ça le rend fou !

-Calmez-vous, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? »

Trois inspirations-expirations plus tard, sa logeuse pu lui répondre.

« Il a encore tiré dans le mur ! Je n'en peux plus, John ! »

Un léger sourire apparu sur le visage du médecin. Il s'était attendu à quelque chose d'autre, de pire. Les coups de feu dans le mur, c'était devenu ordinaire. Bien sûr, ça arrivait surtout lorsque Sherlock n'avait pas d'enquête en cours. Or, cette fois, il en avait bien une. Un peu trop corsée, cependant. John monta à l'étage pour trouver son ami en train de faire les cent pas, son violon à la main. Il le tenait machinalement par le manche et le déposa sur son épaule d'un geste habile qui fit tout de même frémir John -un jour, l'instrument allait cogner contre un mur.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

De l'archet, Sherlock désigna ce que tenait John dans les mains. Il n'eut même pas un regard pour le sac remplis d'affaires, ni pour le blond. Seulement pour l'animal.

« Ça, c'est un chien.

-Je sais ce qu'est un chien, John. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

-Une amie de Molly avait des chiots à donner et-

-Et tu as décidé d'en prendre un ? »

John hocha la tête; Sherlock retourna à sa musique. La troisième position sur la corde de mi ne plu absolument pas au nouveau venu. Les notes étaient trop aiguës et il semblait même que le détective faisait exprès. Le chiot s'agita dans les bras de Watson jusqu'à tomber au sol et aboyer aussi fort que son petit corps en était capable. Maintenant, l'idée de John ne lui semblait plus aussi bonne. Au moins, ça avait le mérite de changer les idées de son colocataire.

Durant le reste de la soirée, Sherlock passa son temps à bouder. John n'arrivait pas vraiment à savoir si c'était à cause de l'enquête, du fait qu'il avait refusé de sortir, qu'il avait ramené un chien sans lui demander, ou même un mélange de tout ça. De son côté, le bulldog anglais fixait le détective, visiblement intrigué, comme intéressé. En vérité, il avait l'air de chercher son approbation, que Sherlock refusait fermement de donner. Et quand John partit au travail le lendemain matin, la situation n'avait pas changé. Ce serait franchement embêtant s'il devait rendre le chiot. Il l'aimait déjà beaucoup, lui. Et puis Sherlock ne pouvait pas continuer à lui en vouloir éternellement -non ? Il trouverait le moyen de se racheter. Ils pourraient aller chez Angelo une fois l'enquête réglée, ce qui ne devrait plus tarder. Du moins, si le consultant mettait fin à sa crise de gosse. C'était sûr que dans cet état, c'était mal barré.

C'était au tour de John d'être préoccupé. Les patients s'enchaînaient tandis qu'il les auscultait machinalement, signait des ordonnances, conseillait. Mais au fond, tout ce à quoi il pensait était le chiot, enfermé au 221B Baker Street avec Sherlock Holmes. En partant, il avait demandé à Sherlock de s'en occuper, et il avait aussi informé Mrs Hudson. Si jamais Sherlock manquait à ses devoirs, quelqu'un s'occuperait du petit nouveau. John avait peur de l'état dans lequel il allait retrouver son ami et l'appartement. Et s'il ne se contentait pas de tirer dans le mur, cette fois ? Et si l'enquête le poussait à bout, à tel point qu'il recommence la drogue ? Un café, deux cafés, six cafés. C'était John qui était à bout. L'inquiétude lui prenait tout le corps, toute l'âme. Ca ne servait à rien qu'il reste plus longtemps : il quitta son travail plus tôt, refila ses patients à quelqu'un d'autre puisque lui n'était pas en mesure de s'en occuper correctement. Il fonça à Baker Street avec sa boule dans la gorge et son mauvais pressentiment. Il ne s'était pas attendu à retrouver _ça_. Sherlock était habillé et sautait de joie, lui racontant comment il avait résolu l'enquête grâce au bulldog et comme il l'acceptait ici, finalement, puisqu'il n'était pas trop chiant et assez docile. Mais au milieu de l'appartement, le bulldog en question était allongé, comme mort.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Juste une petite expérience, il se réveillera bientôt. Allons arrêter un tueur en série, John ! »


End file.
